ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Dead (musical)
| book = George Reinblatt | lyrics = George Reinblatt | additional music = Rob Daleman | additional lyrics = Christopher Bond | basis = ''Evil Dead'' franchise | productions = 2003 Toronto 2004 Montreal 2006 Off-Broadway 2007 Toronto 2008 Seoul 2009 Tokyo 2012 Las Vegas 2012 Madrid 2013 Toronto 2014 North American Tour 2016 Toronto 2017 Seoul 2017 Toronto | awards = }}Evil Dead: The Musical is a Canadian rock musical stage play based on the film series. First performed on stage in 2003 at the Tranzac club in Toronto, Ontario, the show instantly became a hit and eventually moved on to an off-Broadway run in 2006. Many regional productions of the show have been performed all over the world. Critics praised the show and one critic for The New York Times said the musical "wants to be the next The Rocky Horror Show, and it just may succeed". Plot Five college students spend the weekend in an abandoned cabin in the woods, accidentally unleashing an evil terror. In this comedic take on the 1980s horror franchise, characters and demons sing and dance to songs written specifically for the musical. And, as in the films, Ash is there to dish out his various one-liners and fight the neverending demons. The musical takes creative liberty with the plot line of the movies, mixing together the characters and concepts of all three, as well as changing sequences for the sake of the stage and comedic intent. Production Originally adapted for a musical theatre class at Queen's University, EDTM was originally performed in Kingston, Ontario at the local comedy club with a cast that included Bond and other university students (including Queen's Players alum). Later, with the approval of both Sam Raimi and Bruce Campbell, the musical version of the film was first staged as a workshop in Toronto in August 2003 and performances at the Just for Laughs Festival in Montreal in 2004. During the Northeast Blackout of 2003, the intransigent cast and crew performed the show on the front lawn of the Tranzac club in Toronto. The band played acoustic instruments and cast members provided sound effects from backstage. As the evening wore on, flashlights and car headlights were used to illuminate the actors. Off-Broadway The New York off-Broadway production started previews on October 2, 2006. The Official Opening Night performance was November 1, 2006 and it ran, performing 8 times per week at the New World Stages, until February 17, 2007. The cast album debuted at #4 on the Billboard Show Charts. Toronto revival production ''Evil Dead returned to Toronto, again starring Ryan Ward as Ash, at the Diesel Playhouse starting May 1, 2007. While the initial run was only to last until the end of June 2007, it was extended to August 4, 2007, September 8, 2007, June 26, 2008 and finally until September 6, 2008. It celebrated its 300th performance on June 26, 2008, which marked it as the longest running Canadian production in Toronto in 20 years. It won the Dora Audience Choice Award and praised by the Toronto Star. Subsequent productions Over 150 productions of ''Evil Dead: The Musical have since been staged by professional, amateur and school theatre groups throughout North America and around the world in cities including Seoul, Tokyo, and Madrid. Las Vegas From October 13–31, 2011, Off-Strip Productions and RagTag Entertainment teamed up to present the Sin City premiere of the show. It was presented at The Onyx Theatre and was helmed by Sirc Michaels. The show received rave reviews from critics and fans alike, and as such the production was brought back to Las Vegas for another successful run in January 2012.http://www.evildeadnews.com/2012/01/evil-dead-musical-continues-in-las.html Wolfbane Productions The Virginia-based, experience themed theatre company first began productions of Evil Dead in 2013. Bringing Broadway actors into the forests of Virginia, this unique production has garnered critical acclaim and a massive audience following. Complete with a 150-seat splatter zone, a fully realized replica cabin, live band, active vehicles, zip lines and Broadway quality special effects, this fully realized production has opened the door for an arts revolution in the Appomattox area. It played its final performance on August 5, 2017 after five successful runs. Ultimate 4D Experience On June 22, 2012, Sirc Michaels Productions brought the show to the Las Vegas Strip as a resident, open-ended production at the V Theater. The production is now officially the longest running production in the history of the show. Due to the nature of the show, including the addition of 100 seat splatter zone, audience interaction, multi-media elements, and state of the art effects, lights, and sound, the name was altered slightly to include "Ultimate 4D Experience" to reflect production and design elements that separate the production from other stagings of the show. The show moved to the Tommy Wind Theater on December 1, 2015 and to the Windows Showroom at Bally's on September 15, 2017.Evil Dead relocating to Tommy Wind TheaterEvil Dead seeks life North American Tour (2014-2015) The first North American Tour was primarily cast out of Chicago, Illinois. It spent four weeks rehearsing there before it opened in Madison, Wisconsin (09/11/14). It will then tour to Austin, Texas before returning to Chicago for a three-week engagement at the Broadway Playhouse. The cities on the tour schedule include Sandusky (OH), Fort Wayne (IN), Effingham (IL), Nashville (TN), Cleveland (OH), Greenvale (NY), Hartford (CT), Schenectady (NY), Hamilton (ON), Toronto (ON), Charlotte (NC), Tampa (FL), Sarasota (FL), Fort Lauderdale (FL), Newark (NJ), York (PA), Mesa (AZ), and Dayton (OH). This production was produced by Starvox Entertainment and directed by Christopher Bond. It was choreographed by Stacey Rene Maroske and Assistant Choreographed by Corinne Giannotta. Musical Directed by Aaron Eyre and fight choreography by Kevin Robinson. This production was stage managed by Phoebe Harper. The cast is as follows: * Ash: David Sajewich * Cheryl: Demi Zaino * Annie/Shelly: Callie Johnson * Jake: Andrew Di Rosa * Scott: Creg Sclavi * Linda: Julie Baird * Ed/Moose: Ryan McBride * Shemp/Male Swing: Ryan Czerwonko * Female Swing/ Dance Captain: Jessica Kingsdale Creative team Created by the Canadian team of George Reinblatt, Christopher Bond, Frank Cipolla and Melissa Morris, the show is co-directed by Bond and Tony winner and "Buffy" alum, Hinton Battle. Make-up and Special FX are created by Louis Zakarian, whose film credits include Requiem for a Dream, Dogma and Romeo + Juliet. Cast members of the New York production included Jennifer Byrne (Linda), Jenna Coker (Cheryl), Renee Klapmeyer (Shelly and Annie), Tom Walker (Ed), Ryan Ward (Ash), Brandon Wardell (Scott), and Darryl Winslow (Jake). Musical numbers 2003 Act One # "Cabin in the Woods" - Ash, Linda, Scott, Shelly, and Cheryl # "Housewares Employee" - Ash and Linda # "It Won't Let Us Leave" - Cheryl # "Look Who's Evil Now" - Cheryl and Shelly # "What the Fuck Was That?" - Ash and Scott # "Join Us" - Cheryl and Moose # "Good Old Reliable Jake" - Jake # "I'm Not a Killer" - Ash Act Two # "I'm Not a Killer (Reprise)" - Ash # "Bit-Part Demon" - Ed # "All the Men in My Life Keep Getting Killed by Kandarian Demons" - Annie # "Do the Necronomicon" - Demons # "It's Time" - Company # "Hail to the King" - Company 2006-present Act One # "Cabin in the Woods" - Ash, Linda, Scott, Shelly, and Cheryl # "Housewares Employee" - Ash and Linda # "It Won't Let Us Leave" - Cheryl # "Look Who's Evil Now" - Cheryl and Shelly # "What the Fuck Was That?" - Ash and Scott # "Join Us" - Cheryl, Moose, and House Spirits # "Good Old Reliable Jake" - Jake, Annie, and Ed # "Housewares Employee (Reprise)" - Ash and Linda # "I'm Not a Killer" - Ash Act Two # "I'm Not a Killer (Reprise)" - Ash # "Bit-Part Demon" - Ed # "All the Men in My Life Keep Getting Killed by Candarian Demons" - Annie, Ash, and Jake # "Ode to an Accidental Stabbing" - Jake, and Annie, # "Do the Necronomicon" - Demons # "It's Time" - Ash and Company # "We Will Never Die" - Demons # "Blew That Bitch Away" - Company Cast recordings An original cast recording was made in December 2006 and was released on April 2, 2007 and debuted at #4 on the Billboard Show Charts. A live cast recording of the Ultimate 4D Experience was made in early 2014 and was released in summer of 2014. Currently it is scheduled to only be available at performances of the show, which are based in Las Vegas. Film adaptation In the fall of 2008, it had been reported through various sources that Sam Raimi, director of the original series of movies, had given his okay to producer Don Carmody for the production of a 3D movie version of Evil Dead: The Musical, to be helmed by the theatrical production's director, with the original choreographer, as well as some of the original cast members. However, George Reinblatt dispelled these rumors on the EDTM Facebook page: :"hey guys... George Reinblatt here ... hate to break your heart on this, but this whole internet buzz thing about this 3D movie is completely untrue. Sam Raimi hasn't agreed to do anything like this with the musical... and until that happens, it doesn't matter what any other producer says... We are lucky Mr. Raimi lets us do the stage musical all of you love so much. He has been more than generous to let us keep the Evil Dead thing alive. Would we like to do a movie someday? Sure. But I'd also like to do Evil Dead as an ice show. But neither is agreed to at the time. And until it is, all of these "news" organizations printing this stuff should really check their sources. :Right now - we have the stage rights all over the world. And big things will be happening at a playhouse near you soon. :Until then, don't believe what you read on the internet!!!! :george" References External links * Evil Dead the Musical the official website. * myspace.com/evildeadthemusical The official Fanpage on Myspace. * myspace.com/evildeadthemusicalsoundtrack The official show Music page on Myspace. * Performance rights now available through Samuel French. * Evil Dead the Musical Ultimate 4D Experience the official website of the Las Vegas Experience. * http://www.nola.com/arts/index.ssf/2013/10/bouncy_and_bloody_evil_dead_do.html the Times Picayune Category:Musicals based on films Category:Canadian musicals Category:Off-Broadway musicals Category:2003 musicals Category:Evil Dead